


Transformers : The Lost Rogue

by CharmantPoison



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmantPoison/pseuds/CharmantPoison
Summary: A life on Earth, led by a rogue Bot designated Joywave while he blends in with the natives of Earth.





	Transformers : The Lost Rogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/gifts).



> Worked by only two people; me and Nat as the editor.

"Woohoo!" 

The loud revving of an engine roared throughout the night, bringing life in its wake. It was perfect, the sky was darkened yet lit with stars gleaming above. A car raced by, tires pressed against the smoothed, tarred road as the round appendages crushed small rocks beneath them. A certain, bright bumblebee-yellow Lamborghini Aventador had its bumper tailed by a few other cars, such as an Aston Martin, a Ferrari, even a Chevrolet Corvette. A shining, red Dodge Viper skimmed past the Aventador; emitting a gasp from the surprised driver. But that didn't stop him, no. The Lamborghini's driver had a smirk on his facial plate, only fueling his determination to press the pedal and regain his former glory. 

He was even more surprised to see a Ferrari Testarossa along with a Lamborghini Countach at his sides. "Working together, are they?" Smirking, the driver knew what to do. As if expecting a certain action, the yellow Lamborghini pressed forward and watched as the Countach and Testarossa collided into each other. "Tsk, tsk, pity! And I thought Lambo's stick together!" He called out, using his loudspeaker as he faced the other two vehicles sideways. He reversed a little before accelerating into the lead again, chuckling. He finally made it to a gathering, where countless of other cars were parked. Most of them had neon lights around them, such as bright purple, lime, yellow and even cyan. People of various types were around, especially the typical racer kind. Everyone was partying while loud music was blasting off the speakers, cheering once the bright Aventador appeared. 

"Guess Mr. Anonymous won again!" A guy cheered, the others following while raising their bottles in the air. The car only replied by giving a hot, loud roar, which only aroused the crowd even more. The door clicked open and a guy stashed the cash prize into the back seat. Only when the guy stepped back, did the door suddenly closed. "Still gon' be a mystery guy?" The unimportant guy had inquired with a small smirk. "Yeah, yeah, see ya-"

Before the Lamborghini could rolled off, a girl in booty shorts, netted stockings and a tank-top approached it. She was obviously thinking that the driver's a handsome, young male with a great body. As per usual... 

"Hey, hotstuff. What about you let me in for a lil' while~?"

"Sorry, darlin'. The ride's taken!" With that quote, Joywave rolled off in a burst of speed and left the girl to stare after him while gaping in shock and offense. The car laughed to himself as he caught the reflection of her reaction to his recently pulled stunt in his rearview mirror. He decided it was time to call it a night and drove back to the city, heading towards a building before slipping into the garage, which automatically opened as if he was specially permitted to. It was rather small for a garage, just about enough for the car to slip in and rest.

Morning enveloped the city inhabited by unsuspecting humans, the car had already pulled out of the garage to scout the city. Despite being quite an alien, the vehicle knew himself well and he knew that he has a good spark somewhere in him. He wouldn't want any human to fall into danger, now that he's here.

Joywave passed by a quaint little coffee shop.

A girl was sitting at a small, round wooden table. She had rich-caramel brown skin and glistening yellow eyes, which are most likely to be contact lenses. Her ebony-black hair were in long, slightly twirled twintails. The girl was smiling, showing her perfect set of white teeth.

"You know, Bendy's going to face his doom in fandoms." Chastised a girl with short, blonde hair and warm, brown eyes. She was biting into a turkey sandwich, with both of the bread slices were browned with perfection. A glass of iced tea was beside her small plate, seeming to be still quite full as if it hadn't been touched. 

The darker girl rolled her eyes in a playful fashion, a smile gracing her features. "You love memes so much, you're practically an expert."

"I don't mean to brag, but it's inevitable that I'm the best in that matter," Retorted the blonde, grinning. "Nat, you're the best." 

"I know, Aizrin,"

"I was joking." Laughed Aizirin, the jubilant girl with dark hair. Nat pulled an expression of offense. "Not cool, not cool."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no other chapters posted on AO3 or even my favourite site, Quotev.
> 
> Will be updated once my editor edits this.


End file.
